


The Pec Festival

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, grilled cannibalism, legalized cannibalism, legalized non fatal cannibalism, pec heavy, regen serum cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: A festival held every year where celebs known for their meaty pecs take regen serum to serve a mass of people hungry for famous meat.CH 1  - Henry Cavill





	The Pec Festival

Henry had heard of The Pec Festival once before. It started a couple years back as a sort of holiday week to celebrate the legalization of eating human meat. Specifically under the Regen Serum. He’d expected to get invited by now being that he’d played Superman and the workout left him with some hefty steaks as they put it. Though apparently his manager declined due to filming. Now that he was mostly free though he urged his manager to accept. It was great publicity and the attention wasn’t half bad either.

So as the day approached he went to his trainer and got put on a heavily chest centered workout until they were bulging and the middle seam looked like it was ready to rip with how muscular they were. As instructed he ate nothing the day before and waited for the car.

When he finally arrived at the fairgrounds he could smell the charcoal through the open window. He quickly shirked his shirt off and tossed it to the seat beside him as the car stopped. In just a pair of trunks and flip flops he was led to a trailer that was set up like a sort of food prep room. He could hear the crowds of people outside and looked up at a screen on the ceiling as he was laid down on the cold metal prep table.

On the screen it flashed a picture of him with his name then a little animation where grill marks appeared across his pecs. His cock jumped at that. He’d been cooked and eaten and reformed once before. The studio sent him over to Ben Affleck’s house as a signing bonus for Batman v Superman. The thing was that Mister Affleck didn’t want him as a sex toy like people had in the past. He had specific orders for how his costar would be delivered. Shiny red apple in his mouth, roasted until his skin had a golden brown crisp, and stuffed full with the carrot stock coming out his asshole. He’d craved the experience again since then and Ben even offered him one of his own size 14 feet when he’d reformed. He had to say. He was fucking delicious.

As he watched his announcement ad fly across the screen he felt them inject his chest with a high dosage of regeneration serum which coursed through him quite fast. He looked down and smiled as he watched them cut both of his massive pecs off, dropping them onto the prep table next to him with a meaty slap. He was in awe of the way his chest looked underneath his chest, pink and a bit sinewy. Though almost immediately they grew back and quickly. In a matter of seconds it was like they’d never removed his pecs.

As they then seemed to approve of it they started rubbing him down with oils and seasonings. Taking this moment to relax he looked back up at the screen with a happy sigh. Faces of some fellow actor celebs flashed across the screen like Chris Evans, Jason Momoa, Chris Hemsworth, Joe Manganiello, Chris Pratt, The Rock, Robbie Amell, and a few others. He seemed to be the opening headliner though. That’s great.

Soon enough he was being urged up and was lifted so his feet could remain clean and seasoned. People gathered around as the guys carrying him made their way to the MainStage where he was set down standing in front of a hot grill, the fire licking up past the grid iron every now and then.

“We can’t be thankful enough that Mister Cavill here-“ A pause as the tons of guys around them cheered out, “-was finally able to join us…so here to kick off the Pec festival.”

And with that he was pushed down, his chest hitting the grill with a loud sizzling which then was met with cheers. Henry looked out at the audience, smiling as the shot had turned the pain of the grill to pleasure. After a minute or two he was lifted up and he looked down at his chest. A soft brown tone to them now but with dark grill lines. His mouth watered but the host grabbed a knife and sliced both his pecs off onto plates, serving them to the two nearest people with hundreds of dollars being held out in cash.

This went on for a while but as the sun started to set his head was cut off and mounted on a spike where he watched his whole body get tossed onto the grill. His feet were cut off to lay flat on the soles, his legs were cut off, then his arms and hands, then his torso with the ribs split were laid on the grill. His ass and dick were last, sizzling and served off. After some time his head was dismounted before he blacked out. He reformed in a large bed next to a plate with one of his feet as per his contract. Digging into the meaty ball of his foot he hummed. Just like he liked it.


End file.
